A Demon, a Cat, and an Assassin walk into a bar
by ghost509
Summary: Old threats return and a chaotic neutral ally rises to help. Just who is this mysterious ally? And how comes he's better with the ladies than Robin is?
1. Chapter 1

Robin idly stared at the monitor, watching as each scene changed via a click of a button. Jump City was quiet, far too quiet for his liking. It raised suspicion and questions, like where were all the villains? No H.I.V.E _,_ Mother Mae-Eye, Brother Blood, Mad Mod, Cinderblock, and so on. What, were they on some kind of villain vacation?

His lips quivered, a small smirk started to form at how ridiculous it would look. The villains wearing Hawaiian shirts on the beach, sipping out of coconuts or cocktail glasses. Cinderblock would probably be drinking from a large bowl, or even a large boulder due to his height. Then an image of Jinx flashed in his mind, wearing a pink bikini with a pro cut bottom. Far too small for how much she's grown over the past year.

Robin shook his head violently, his cheeks turning pink from the thought.

 _'Focus Robin, focus!'_ He scowled himself and continued switching camera views. But something caught his eye, two things to be specific. One cam showed a man, decked out in full green attire, flying on some type of green platform. The other showed a women, wearing a one piece with gold and red for the top, and blue and white stars for the bottom.

"What're Green Lantern and Wonder Woman doing in Jump City?" He questioned, watching as they moved out of the cameras view. Switching views, he watched as they flew to different parts of the city. Were they watching it? Making sure no evil lurked about?

The elevator behind him danged, alerting him. The Titans weren't supposed to be back so soon, maybe another hour or so, but even then Cyborg would've contacted Robin to let him know. They all knew how paranoid he was when tower alone(get it?). Standing from his seat, Robin faced the door and with a birdarang clenched in his right hand. He took aim as the elevator got closer and closer to his level.

 _'Who would be stupid enough to use the **elevator**?' _ Robin thought as the elevator finally stopped. The door opened, and before he let the weapon fly from his grip, his eyes widened at who it was. He'd know the figure from anywhere, suit or not.

"Bruce?"

Batman slowly stepped our of the elevator, eyeing his surroundings with caution. While this was Robin's base of operations, he didn't trust any building without a detailed schematic first.

"Hello Robin." His voice was monotone as he moved further in the room, closer to Robin.

"Bruce, you can call me by my real name. Our identities will be safe here." To emphasize his point, Robin took off his mask, his now revealed blue eyes meeting his hidden stare. Bruce sighed, before pulling his cowl back.

"Happy now?"

"Immensely. Now why are you, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman doing in _my_ city?" Robin questioned, crossing his arms. It's not like he hated the three being here, it just raised more questions.

"Before I answer that, you must answer something for me first." Batman informed, walking in order to stand in front of the monitor and console.

"Deal."

"How much do you know about the villain Deathstroke? Or by the name you know him by; Slade." Bruce could see something flash in Robin's eyes, something he knew far too much of. Rage.

"Slade." Richard growled, flashbacks of their meetings, their fights hit him like a truck, driven by Ding Dong Daddy. That bastard made him fight his own team! His family!

"I get the impression that you two know each other." Bruce said, before taking out a disk from his pocket and putting it in the disk tray, via a button he pressed.

"Sadly. Why are you asking me about him? I haven't seen him in months." Bruce sighed.

"48 hours ago, a badly beaten man showed up at Gotham General Hospital. He was on the verge of death but saved. This man was-"

"Slade?" Robin asked, and Bruce nodded. "Why would you care about a villain showing up at a hospital?"

"Villain or not, he's just a human Dick." Bruce scowled. "He's one of my most formidable foes, and one of yours. To see him in such a state made me question it, and when there's a question, I want the answer. Like when I'm going to be a grandfather." He whispered the last part.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Bruce stated, letting out a small cough to interrupt anymore of his thoughts. "Anyway, when I showed up to question him, he wouldn't answer. He said he would only talk to you."

"Why me?"

"Deathstroke, or Slade, rarely lets anyone get else to him, whether that be a emotional or physical level. It appears he's taken a shine to you, like me and the Joker." Robin still looked unconvinced. "Just watch this." Bruce said, pressing a button so the disk tray would close.

Static first showed, only then for a video of a hospital room began to play. Robin could see Bruce in the shadows, and a figure hidden on the bed.

"Batsy. Its been a long time." Slade's smooth, calm yet chilling voice made Robin's heart stop. He _hated_ that voice.

"Deathstroke, haven't seen you this badly beaten since out last fight." Batman commented.

"Times change old friend, as do enemies...that apprentice of yours, you trained him very well. Perhaps I found my new little toy." Robin shivered out of disgust at that. How dare Slade consider him something so low.

"Enough of the small talk Deathstroke, you know why I'm here."

"Ah yes, the attack." His tone changed to annoyance.

"Yes, the attack. What happened? Who did this to you and why?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Batsy. Not your jurisdiction."

"Then whose jurisdiction is it?"

"Birdboys. Bring him to me, and I'll tell him everything."

 **(End of video)**

Robin was intrigued, to say the least. A weakened, beat to near death Slade was asking for his audience to tell him who did this and why.

"Richard, you know Slade is one of deadliest mercenaries of all time, and a strong fighter. To see this happen...imagine all the others that could get hurt. Or even worse." Bruce slipped back on his cowl. "I'm not telling you what to do. But I am telling you of the consequences if you don't."

"...We'll need to wait. The last thing I need is for my team is start to worry about where I'm at." Robin said, putting on his mask.

Bruce smiled at that. _His_ team...god he was proud.

He took the communicator from his belt, opened it, and handed it to Robin. It started to dial automatically, and when the other end picked up, Robin was greeted by his green friend.

"Beast Boy?"

"Dude! What's up Robin?" BB grinned, before a large, robotic hand pushed him away and stole the communicator.

"What's up Robin?"

"Cy? Where are you guys at?"

"Hey, Mr. Batman gave _me_ the communicator."

"It's just Batman, Beast Boy."

"Sorry sir."

"He didn't _give_ you the communicator BB. He gave it to Raven, who you stole it from." Cy corrected. "As for your question, we're at the Justice League headquarters! Batman picked us up and said he needed our help." Robin looked up from the device, only to see Batman shake his nod.

"Oh, cool..."

"I know right! Oh, gotta go. Blue Beetle wants to see who's the better shot! Talk to you later Rob." The call ended, and Robin handed Batman the device.

"What about the tower? What about the city?"

"I've stationed Green Lantern and Wonder Woman here until your business in Gotham is finished. I'll have a Wayne satellite and drone keep an eye on the tower until your return. With that, he smoothly turned and walked towards the elevator, with Robin behind him.

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"You really need to upgrade your security."


	2. An Interrogation and a Death

Robin stood outside of the hospital room, leaning against the wall and staring down at his feet. It's only been minutes since he and Batman arrived, and before he could enter Batman insisted he'd go first to 'check on something', whatever that meant. Probably means he's bugging the room so he could record whatever was said.

The door opened, and Robin pushed himself off the wall as Batman exited.

"He's handcuffed with my batcuffs. If he gets out of them somehow, call for me. I'll be right down the hall." With that Batman walked away, and Robin sighed.

 _'This better not be a waste of my time.'_ He thought, opening the door and entering the dark room.

"Robin, so nice to see you again. How long has it been?" Slade asked calmly as Robin closed the door.

"Eight months, two weeks, four days, 10 hours, 27 minutes, and 45 seconds." Robin accurately answered.

"There's _my_ apprentice. Always accurate, always punctual."

"Enough with the small talk _Slade_. You wanted to talk to me, well, here I am. Start before I leave you in a worse state than your attacker did." A harsh, yet empty threat. That's all Robin knew how to communicate with Slade. That and fighting.

"Ah yes, that little bastard." Slade grumbled. "He _was_ supposed to be my newest apprentice. Someone who would be able to not only defeat you, but your whole team."

"What happened?"

"He betrayed me and stole some tech. When I found out I confronted him and we fought...He somehow found a weakness in my suit and was able to de-arm me of it. I never stood a chance."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Robin, I need you to recruit him..."

"..."

"...Well? Nothing to say?"

"Is this some kind of joke? Why would I recruit a villain to _my_ team?!"

"He's not a villain. More like a chaotic neutral, soon to be ally."

"I knew this was a waste of time." Robin turned to leave, gloved hand grabbing onto the doorknob.

"Something is coming. Something you haven't faced the likes of before." Slade stated, causing Robin to stop from exiting. He turned to face the villain.

"What?"

"The other villains, they're planning something big. An attack, the likes of which you and every other hero on this god forsaken planet have yet to see!" He sounded serious, even...worried. And that scared Robin beyond belief.

"I think the others and I can handle it."

"You can't. I know the plans, I've _seen_ the weapons and predictions. Millions, perhaps even billions could die."

Robin was in the state of turmoil now. Millions? Billions? This had to be a joke, right? Some stupid joke to get him and his team out of Jump City so something bad could happen.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"How can I rule the world if it's already taken over? With me hospitalized, Brain or Brother Blood will take over my regime. They'll be far more ruthless than I." Of course, he wasn't doing this for the innocent people. He was doing it for himself.

"This 'ally'...you really think he could help?"

"I've seen his work. I've pit him against multiple villains and even simulations of every hero to test his strength. With him, you might have a shot." Robin sighed. What choice did he have?

"Fine. Who's this 'ally'? Who's involved in this attack? And, when and where will it begin?"

Before Slade could answer, a bullet entered through the window and planted itself right between Slades eyes. Blood painted the sheet of the bed, some even managed to get on Robin.

The hero ducked as another bullet flew into the room, just barley missing him. He ran to the window to look out, just to see a glider like object(think of the Goblin Glider) fly away from one of the skyscrapers with a figure standing on it.

The door flew opened, and Batman rushed into the room.

"Robin, what hap-" He stopped himself, staring at the scene before him. Two bullet holes in the window, Robin with blood on him, and blood around Slade.

"Sniper took Slade out. He's gone." Robin growled. Batman walked towards the window and scanned the rooftops, not seeing any sign of the killer. He would have to go out during nighttime and check the rooftops for anything he could use to track him, or her, down

"What did Slade tell you?"

"He-He wants me to recruit the person who did this to him...send him to the hospital, not killed him." Robin clarified.

"Why would he want you to do that?" Robin stared at the dead body of his nemesis, thinking over what he was told. Should he really believe the guy who made him fight his family?

"He...He said there was going to be an attack, and that the person who sent him here was the only one that could help."

"Hmm, an attack? By who?"

"Slade was able to unite others villains, he called it _his_ regime. He said they have weapons that'll cause millions, maybe even billions of deaths."

Batman stared at the scene before him, contemplating his choices.

"Do you think we can trust him? This isn't the first time he's lied about something like this."

"He sounded _scared_ Bats. How many villains do you know that get scared?"

"A few actually." Batman answered truthfully, ignoring how Robin's mask seem to widen. "But I get your point. I'll contact the league and tell them to keep watch."

Batman's communicator beeped, which drawed both of their attentions. He answered.

"Batman, you know how you said watching over Jump City would be easy because all the villains are pushovers?" Green Lantern questioned. In the back ground Batman could hear Wonder Woman yelling obscenities and explosions.

"And?"

"Yeah, so, we're kinda getting our asses kicked by like four teenagers, a giant caveman, and a baby in a jetpack."

 _"Come back here you snot muncher!"_

"Aren't you a little young to be trying to kill me?!" Batman heard GL yell.

"Hang on Green Lantern. I'll collect the Titans and we'll be on our way."

"You better hurry up! The chick with the pink hair is causing streets to open!" GL informed, before cutting the communication.

"What do you know about a giant caveman, a baby in a jetpack, and a girl with pink hair?"

"That's the Hive Five! Our greatest enemy team."

"Wait. There are called the 'Hive Five' but there's six of them?"

"Jinx, the girl with the pink hair and the leader of the team, claims the name 'sounds too good' to change it." Robin informed.

"Teenagers." Batman grumbled. "C'mon, we need to collect your team and head back asap. From the sound of it, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman won't be able to last much longer." With that the two left the room, closing the door on the way.

"We can have Raven teleport us back. We can be in the center of the city in seconds."

"Good. In the meantime I'll have Commissioner Gordon lock off the room so I can come back and investigate."

"You're coming with us?" Robin asked.

"Room 110 is now a crime scene. No one but Commissioner Gordon is allowed in." Batman told one of the doctors, who was shaking from hearing the gunshots. "Of course. You may need help, and it's obvious Green Lantern and Wonder Woman need more training if this 'Hive Five' is giving them trouble."

"They're tougher than you think." Robin informed, hoping in the passenger seat of the Batmobile.

"Green Lantern and Wonder Woman are senior members of the Justice League, and have fought everything from aliens to demons. Either the Hive are godlike villains, or the two are just getting rusty."

"You'll see." Robin grumbled as Batman drove to the Justice League HQ, feeling angry that he didn't see the Hive intimidating. The Hive, the team that gave him and the Titans more trouble than anyone else. Hopefully he would see they were just as dangerous as any villain Batman has faced.


End file.
